Telecommunication technologies allow two or more parties to communicate almost instantly, even over vast distances. In the early part of the last century, landline telephones became essentially ubiquitous in developed countries. More recently, cellular wireless telephone networks have emerged, allowing parties to communicate with one another from virtually anywhere within a cellular network coverage area.
Videoconferencing has also emerged recently as a viable alternative to voice-only communication. A videoconference is a set of interactive telecommunication technologies, which allow two or more parties to interact via two-way video and audio transmissions simultaneously. Webcams are popular, relatively low cost devices that can provide live video streams via personal computers, and can be used with many software clients for videoconferencing over the Internet.
Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) software clients, such as for instance Skype®, support voice-only and/or videoconferencing communication between two or more parties. During use, the VoIP application is in execution on a computer or on another suitable device that is associated with a first party. The VoIP application, and other similar applications, typically provides a list of user names associated with other parties, including an indication of the current status of each of the other parties. Accordingly, a first user can determine when another user is online for a Skype to Skype (VoIP) chat or call, unless the other user wishes to remain hidden. When a second party appears to be available, the first party may attempt to initiate a communication session with the second party. For instance, the first party selects a user name associated with the second party from the list, and then selects an option for initiating a “call” to the second user. The VoIP application that is in execution on a computer or on another suitable device associated with the second party causes an alert to be issued, such as for instance playing a “ringing” sound via a speaker of the computer or other suitable device. In response to the alert, the second party answers the “call” originating from the first party.
Unfortunately, the indicated status of the second party often does not reflect the actual status of the second party. For instance, the second party may fail to change the status indicator from “online” to “away,” especially during short or unexpected breaks, etc. Similarly, the second party may fail to change the status indicator from “online” to “do not disturb” at the start of an important meeting. Accordingly, it is often the case that the current status indicator for the second party does not represent the true status of the second party. It is a disadvantage of the prior art that the first party may attempt to contact the second party either at a time when the second party is not present, or at a time when the second party does not wish to be disturbed.
It would be advantageous to provide a method and system for making video calls that overcomes at least some of the above-mentioned limitations of the prior art.